


Universes

by XxSilver_LeaxX



Series: Universes [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU Silver and Shadow will meet their canon selves, Eggmans attacks are new to them, I will swear in this fic so beware, Shadow and Silver are close, Shadow and Silver have a brotherly relationship, Shadow is in overprotective mode, Shadow is pretty guarded at first, Silver and Shadow are part of an AU, Silver will be a bit angsty and whiny at first, but he will get better don't worry, whoever does Silver wrong is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/pseuds/XxSilver_LeaxX
Summary: AU Silver and Shadow land in the Canon world, which is full of dangers. From their relatively normal life as middleschoolers, the two hedgehogs are thrown into a nerve-wracking adventure and are suddenly forced to face wild Badniks and the evil Doctor Eggman. All while trying to find a way home.----------->> Rated T for swearing.>> This is a spin-off to my fan fiction "The power inside me".What if AU Silver and Shadow ended up in the Canon Sonic fandom? Chaos? Probably.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

What was going on?

In front of him rose the skyscrapers of a city into the air. Where the hell was he?

The last thing he remembered was lying in his bed. At home, in his house, in one of several residential areas in Emerald Town.

But this scene in front of him was not Emerald Town. This was a big city. Especially since the sun was still high in the sky here.

Where was he?  
How did he get here?  
Is it all just a dream?

But if it was just a dream, why did it feel so real?

His gaze wandered around the crowded city streets. Several mobians walked past him, completely busy with their own problems, as to look after a lost hedgehog.

Everything was so crowded here. Mobians and other beings, that Silver had never seen before, were bustling around. They were probably three heads taller than he was, and didn't even seem like animals. What kind of creatures were they?

He decided not to think about it for the time being and ran down the streets to find a somewhat quieter place where he could collect his thoughts.

His missing knowledge of this place led him straight to the central park of the big city. Fortunately, he was able to take a deep breath here and figure out what was actually happening.

Silver sat down on a bench and looked around. The park was almost like the one they had in Emerald Town, only this one was much bigger and surrounded by countless skyscrapers.

Where the hell did he end up here?

But it wasn't just this question that nagged him.

Who else was here?  
Was it just him who got "teleported" here or someone else as well?  
Maybe his friends were here too? His sister? His parents?  
How did he get here?

These were all questions the hedgehog had no answers to. At least not yet.

But he also wondered what he should do now. Firstly, he didn't know where he was and secondly, he didn't know how to get out of this city.

Maybe he could call someone!

As if by reflex, Silver looked for his phone, but couldn't find it. The hedgehog panicked from one second to another. Where was his phone?!

He was sitting on a bench in some strange city, he had no idea how he got here and now he didn't even have his phone with him.

// What's going on here?// he thought as he snuggled into his hoodie. He was 14 years old and was sitting alone on a bench in a strange city.

Where should he stay overnight?  
How should he come back home?  
Where were his family and friends?

"Hey, are you okay?", asked a female voice.

At first, Silver wasn't sure whether the person was talking about him or not. But this disagreement was relieved when the voice spoke again. This time it was clear to him who the voice was talking to.

"Silver?"

The gray hedgehog looked up, startled. In front of him was a pink female hedgehog who looked very much like Amy.

//Amy!?// thought Silver confused and studied his conspecific carefully.

She looked like Amy, but...she also looked different. The pink hedgehog was bigger than the one he knew. In addition, her style of clothing was very different.

That ...was Amy?  
No, it couldn't be.

"Hello? Silver?"

The gray hedgehog looked up into the green eyes of his counterpart.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your time? Is the future in danger again?" Amy asked and looked at the other worried. "Shall we meet up with Sonic?"

Silver just stared at her.  
Future?  
Danger?  
Sonic?

What was Amy talking about? He didn't come from the future! Besides, his world wasn't in danger either. What was the meaning of this?

"Are you okay, Silver? Did you hit your head?", The younger asked and immediately reached out her hand to examine the male hedgehog's head for wounds.

Silver gave a startled squeak and avoided her touch. He jumped to his feet and took a step back.  
Amy, however, just looked at the older hedgie in confusion.

"You...are Silver, aren't you?", She asked, whereupon the fellow hedgie nodded.

"But ...definitely not the one you're looking for," Silver whispered in response. His shyness once again got the better of him and didn't allow him to speak louder than a whisper.

Amy nodded slowly, but she wasn't entirely convinced. This boy looked like her acquaintance from the future and was called exactly the same. So it had to be him.

The hedgehog girl was sure that there wasn't another gray hedgehog on Mobius who was called "Silver" and had such a magnificent crown on his head, by which she meant the spines on the forehead of the older one.

"Without seeming hurtful now, but I don't quite believe that you are the Silver I mean," she said after a brief thought. "But you look very similar to him."

Silver nodded again and tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie. He was just glad that this Amy was so kind to him. As long as that was her name at all.

"Is...your name Amy?" He finally wanted to know. His voice once again only being a whisper.

The pink hedgehog just stared at the older one at first. How did he know her name if he was supposedly not the Silver she and her friends knew?

"Um...yes, I'm Amy. But...how do you know my name?" She asked perplexed. "If you supposedly not know me then how do you know my name?"

Silver avoided eye contact with her. "Let's put it this way: I...also know an Amy, but...she is different from you.", answered the gray hedgehog and looked up.

Amy didn't stop looking at the smaller one in front of him. Only now did she notice how small Silver was. If changing the future hadn't magically shrunk him, then there was no doubt that this wasn't her Silver.

But ... how did he get here?  
Where did he come from?  
And above all: how should he get home again?

The hedgehog girl thought about this for a second. They needed help...and answers. And the only one who could maybe answer them, was Tails.

Surely the fox could build them a machine that would bring Silver back to where he came from. But first they had to find out where the hedgehog came from exactly.

At the same time, Amy wondered if Silver would follow her at all. After all, she was a stranger to him. Even if he knew someone who looked very much like her.

"Listen..." she began, drawing the older hedgie's attention to her.  
Amy smiled at the male hedgehog and finally went on: "I suppose you have no idea where you are and how you got here, am I right?"

Silver, impressed by this question, nodded and took a step closer to his counterpart.

Amy smiled even more. Obviously, the gray hedgehog was beginning to trust her.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. A friend of mine can definitely help you send you home, but you have to trust me for that. How does that sound?"

The gray hedgehog eyed her skeptically. This Amy looked friendly, no lie, but could he really trust her?

After all, he had, most likely, ended up in another world, where everything was a little different than it was at his home. So who said she was really out to help?

"And?", asked Amy, whereupon the older one sighed.

He didn't trust her that much, but did he have another choice? Even if it was dangerous to follow this girl, she was his only way out right now.

Silver had no idea what else to do.

So he agreed with a nod, and immediately noticed how the younger ones eyes lit up.

"Okay great! Then come along!", She exclaimed enthusiastically and had already grabbed the hand of the gray hedgehog.

Without paying attention to the other, she ran away. Silver stumbled after her. No, he didn't remember Amy being bouncy like that.

\---

"Do you have any questions? I bet I can help you." Amy offered her companion.

The two hedgehogs walked through the streets of the big city. The hedgehog girl held the hand of her conspecific so as not to lose him in the crowd.

Silver was a little uncomfortable, but he preferred it over getting lost in this city. After all, he didn't know his way around here.

"I actually have one question: what's the name of this place?", asked the gray hedgehog and noticed how the other turned to him. "Station Square, why?"

Silver shrugged. "I'm just interested."

The hedgehog girl nodded and led her companion down a slightly less crowded street. "Now I have a question for you: Where are you from? I mean: the city."

The older one sighed as he looked around. "Emerald Town," he replied disinterestedly.

All Silver wanted was to finally go home. But it was clear to him that he shouldn't be rude to Amy. She helped him get back home after all.

It was actually quite exciting to appear in a completely different world, no lie. He just hoped that Amy's friends would receive him as warmly as she had received him.

Silver looked up when there was no answer. The hedgehog girl seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" The older one asked and tapped her. Amy gave a startled squeak and turned to the other hedgehog.

"Are you okay?", Silver repeated his question, whereupon the pink hedgehog nodded.

"I just have such a strange feeling. I hope everything goes well...", she replied and continued to pull the older hedgie with her.

//Strange feeling? // thought Silver, but tried to ignore it. Even if it bothered him not to know why Amy was so absent-minded.

"We'll soon be out of Station Square, then it won't be that far.", Said the hedgehog girl and looked around.

Suddenly her phone rang, causing her to grab it out of her pocket and accepted the call.  
As soon as she read the name "Tails" on the display, she knew what was going on.

"Hey Tails! Let me guess, there is an emergency?", She asked and got an answer immediately.

"Eggman is attacking Station Square! Please come as soon as possible!" Tails called into the phone and hung up as quickly as he had called.

Amy put her phone away as soon as the call was over and turned to Silver.

"Quick change of plan: We have to go back! Station Square is under attack!", she shouted and grabbed the older hedgies wrist again and pulled him with her.

"Attacked!?" Silver yelled in shock as he let himself be pulled through the pedestrian zone.

What a crazy world was he in!?

============================  
A new FF? A new FF!

I had this really funny idea what it would be like if AU Silver and Shadow appeared in the canon Sonic fandom. Now this is the outcome. xD

But...where's Shadow you may ask? Be patient and you'll find out! :3

I'm still quite new to the Sonic fandom and I'm also really bad at fight scenes. Forgive me. ;-;

If you see any mistakes regarding the Canon Universe (CU), please let me know. I do my best to write everything correctly, but you never know.

Anyway: I hope you like this FF! Feedback is really appreciated. xD

Love you! Byeee! <3

XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	2. Shadow?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver experiences his first attack and Shadow appears.

As soon as they got to the center of Station Square, Silver saw the chaos that was going on here. People ran away in panic, hiding in buildings and alleys.

The streets were occupied by strange robot animals, all of which attacked people who could not save themselves in time.

The gray hedgehog was frightened. What was going on here?! What kind of creatures were they and why did they attack people?!

From a distance he could make out a red plane, but he couldn't see anything else, because Amy grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her. What was she up to?!

"Excuse me?! What are you doing?", Silver shouted in panic when he noticed, how his conspecific dragged him into the danger zone.

"I can't fight, if that's what you're up to! I'm completely useless here!", He added, his voice barely audible in the noise around them.

Amy let out a loud breath at these words and took a different direction. Silver had no choice but to follow her.

The two darted straight into an alley, Amy thought the smaller hedgehog was safest there.

"Stay here and hide! I'll get you when it's safe again!" She shouted, letting go of the older hedgie's wrist. In the next moment, she had taken out her hammer and ran away, right into the danger.

Silver paused, despite all the fear that spread inside him. Where did she suddenly get the hammer? Did this universe have some kind of cartoon laws?!

"U-um...o-okay...", the gray hedgehog stammered, although Amy was long gone. He quickly hid behind a stone wall and leaned against it. Finally, he slowly slipped into a crouching position. This way, he didn't offer a too large target area.

His heart raced when he heard a sound, that made his paranoia rise.

Was it an earthquake or was it one of those robots?  
What if a building collapsed and buried him under itself?  
Could these robots enter the alleys?  
And if so, could he escape them?

"Amy would notice and save me, wouldn't she...?" He whispered worriedly and tried to calm down. Everything would be fine.

As far as he was aware, these attacks seemed to happen more often. That also meant, that they knew exactly how to deal with the person responsible and his robots.

At least Silver thought the robots couldn't be entirely to blame. After all, such creatures had to be created first, so it was certain that someone was behind them.

But now his curiosity was also aroused. In what year was he here? Was that the distant future?  
Because in his universe, they were far from such sophisticated technology as he had seen here, if only briefly.

At the same time, however, the fear spread in him again. After all, he had no idea what he was dealing with here. Of course, he had Amy and her friends at his side, who will certainly protect him, but the danger remained.

Then there was also the question of whether he was here alone, or maybe one of his friends. Because if any of them should wander around here, they could be injured. He could surely live without that. So he sincerely hoped that he was here alone. Even if that bothered him also.

His gaze wandered around and stopped at the sky, which he could see from his seat, despite the two buildings that towered into the air.

Had it already been noticed in his universe, that he was gone? He didn't know, how long he was passed out before he woke up here.

Maybe that was, why it was already day in this universe. Up until now he had slept. But why had nobody noticed him?

His train of thought was interrupted when an explosion rocked the city. Silver heard people screaming, one of whom was himself.  
With trembling knees, he slipped more into the narrow alley, hoping to be safer there.

When did this attack finally end? His nerves were completely blank.

He wanted to go home again. Back to his family, to Sonic, to Shadow...

He just wanted to be hugged by them. They should tell him, that everything is fine. That he was safe.

But he wasn't here. Some madman was chasing robots around, destroying everything that wasn't riveted and nailed. If those creatures found him, then it would be over for him.

He had his powers, but they weren't of much use to him either. All he could do so far, was float a cookie around.

Using his telekinesis to defend himself was not a plan. So there was only one way out and that included sitting here and waiting, until the danger was banned. But when was that? Probably no one knew.

The fight seemed to go on for hours. At least Silver felt like that. He had lost track of time, while he was sitting there and tensed up, hoping that he would be spared.

There was a loud bang, then he noticed a shadow moving towards him.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest, as he watched the shadow draw closer and closer to him.

As if by reflex, he jumped to his feet and ran away. He pushed his way through several alleys until he came to a stop on a concrete square.

To the right of him were further buildings, the other sides were surrounded by further high stone walls. A dead end.

"Shit ...", the gray hedgehog swore under his breath. He whirled around to leave the place again, but he didn't get far.

One of these animal robots blocked the only exit. It looked terrifyingly like a ladybug, but Silver knew these animals were not to be trifled with.  
The threatening red eyes of the robot, fixed the trembling hedgehog.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Nobody moved.

Silver was breathing heavily. On the one hand, because of all the running and on the other hand, because the fear half choked him.

//Okay, don't panic now.// he thought to himself and took a deep breath. He couldn't let his fear control him now. No, he needed a plan.

His gaze fell on the robot, which still didn't move. The red eyes flashed dangerously. Surely he was charging an attack. That was the only thing, Silver could think of.

It shouldn't, no could, end like that for him. He had to go home again. His parents would be terribly sad if he never returned home. That thought gave him the courage, to run to the fire escape and climb it.

He gave a startled squeak, as the robot kept bumping into the metal ladder. The platform he was on, wobbled ominously with every push and Silver wasn't sure, how long it would hold out.

Another bump made the gray hedgehog scream. At the same time, the left bracket of the lowest platform broke off and leaned to one side. Silver clung to the railing, hoping that the second bracket didn't give way. Because then, it was clear to him, he would have no chance to escape.

"Help!" He screamed fearfully as the robot kept bumping into the fire escape.

How did he get in this mess? What kind of a sick world was this?!

All he wanted now, was to sit in the park with his friends and eat ice cream. They did that a lot because Silver loved ice cream. But now the young hedgehog feared, that he would never be able to do that again.

Just as the platform creaked menacingly and Silver almost screamed his soul out of his body, a yellow light lit up the darkness.

The gray hedgehog had to squint his eyes, to avoid being blinded. Breathing hastily, he clung to the railing as if his life depended on it. Although that wasn't so absurd.

Even when the light was long gone, Silver didn't dare to open his eyes. He swallowed hard, as he fought back the tears that rose up in his eyes.

How did he get into this predicament?  
What if there were more robots lurking around here?  
What will happen now?

"Silv?"

Silver suddenly opened his eyes. That voice...it was so very familiar to him. Deep and yet loving, if you listened carefully. Wasn't that...

"Shadow...?"

The gray hedgehog finally dared a look and almost screamed in happiness.

Shadow, his Shadow, stood there, looking up at him with a serious, yet relieved, expression. Next to him lay the destroyed robot with a chaos spear in the middle of the scrap metal.

"Come down there, Silv. You could hurt yourself.", He said and indicated that he should sit down slowly.

Silver nodded and obediently followed his instructions. As soon as he was seated, Shadow put his arms around the younger hedgie's waist and lifted him off the platform.

Just in time, because in the next moment the fire escape crashed to the ground. Silver winced at the sudden noise and pressed his ears against his head.

"Silv...come on, we have to get out of here.", Shadow said suddenly and put the younger one down. He took his best friend's wrist and pulled him after him into a alley again.

Together they wandered through the alleys hoping to find a safe place, in which they could survive the attack.

Silver still couldn't believe his luck. Shadow was here too. His best friend was here, watching over him. With the black hedgehog on his side, nobody could harm him, he knew that. Shadow would never let anyone hurt his friend.

With a faint smile on his face, he followed the older hedgie, who pulled him into a pitch-black alley. Maybe that way they went undetected. Or at least that's what Shadow hoped.

The black hedgehog crouched down and immediately pulled the younger one to him. He put his arms around Silver protectively and hugged him close to his body. Only after a few seconds of silence, in which Shadow listened to whether anyone, or anything, was nearby, did he take a deep breath and relax a little.

"Are you okay, Silv? You aren't hurt?", He asked in a gentle tone and stroked through the spines on the smaller boys forehead.

Silver smiled uncontrollably. He was just incredibly glad, that Shadow was here too. At least one person he knew.

"I'm okay," he replied tersely and sobbed. "You are here."

Shadow let out a sigh of relief and hugged the younger one even more, so that Silver could hear the heavy breathing of the black hedgehog.

"Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly, looking at the older one, although he couldn't see him in the dark. Hopefully Shadow hadn't exhausted himself too much. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"I'm okay, Silv. Just a little tired.", Answered the black hedgehog after a short pause. "I just rarely use my Chaos spears."

Silver nodded understandingly. It was complicated for Shadow to use Chaos Blast and Chaos Spears at home. Both skills were dangerous and because of that, he hardly had the opportunity to train them, which is why they still drained him of a lot of energy.

The gray hedgehog was just delighted that his friend didn't seem too exhausted. Because he had the feeling that there was still a lot to come.

"Shadow ...?" He whispered suddenly, whereupon the said looked up. "Yes?"

"That...was close.... How...did you find me?" He wanted to know, looking at the floor.

Shadow smiled slightly. "Easy. I felt your energy. So I followed my feeling until I saw you there.", He replied and leaned against the wall. "Oh, and you screamed."

Silver actually knew about this ability because he had it himself. That's how it worked in their universe. If two people had inheritable powers, they could feel each other when they were close enough.

At first, Shadow had hated this ability, but now, he had to admit, he was glad to have it. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been there in time. Would've he been able to find Silver, just because of his scream? He wasn't sure.

Silver snuggled up against the older hedgie. For the first time since waking up here, he felt safe and protected.

But now he wondered if it was just him and Shadow, or if even Sonic was here. Man, maybe Charlene was here too and he didn't know. It drove him crazy not knowing, which of his loved ones were here. He just hoped they were fine too, should they be here.

The two hedgehogs sat for what felt like hours, in the dark alley, and listened to the crash of metal and the screams. It just didn't seem to end and Silver became uneasy. Shadow noticed this and hugged the smaller one even tighter, than he already did.

"Calm down, Silver, everything will be fine. Nothing will happen to you. I'm here now and take care of you."

"Stay calm. Concentrate on your breathing.", He added, hoping not to have to use his secret weapon on him.

\---

Suddenly it was dead silent. In fact, it was unsettling. Even Shadow suddenly felt queasy, although that didn't happen very often. The stranger was the situation.

"...S-should we take a look?" Whispered Silver in a trembling voice. He sincerely hoped, that it was finally over and that they could finally leave the shadows.

Shadow slowly stood up while still holding the younger one in his arms. "All right.... Stay behind me.", He replied after a short pause, whereupon Silver nodded timidly.

The black hedgehog took a deep breath and finally peeked around the corner. Then he fixed his gaze with another mobian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my hedgehogs! The new chapter is out! :D
> 
> Funfact: When I first wrote this fanfic, I just wanted to put AU Silver in it, but now Shadow is here too! xD
> 
> Lil summary of the chapter:  
> Silver experienced his first attack and Shadow is now with him!  
> As you can see, Silvy is pretty...afraid and so on. My AU version of Silver is not as brave as his canon counterpart. That's mainly because of his backstory and stuff. AU Silver didn't need to fight fire monsters all his life. xD
> 
> Quick reminder: I'm not good at writing fight/battle scenes so...  
> At least that's not necessary in the next chapter! :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	3. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow isn't a fan of the Canons.

From one second to another, the head disappeared behind the wall again.

It took Shadow a few seconds before he looked down at Silver, who was eyeing him uneasily.

"What is it...?", The little hedgehog whispered and slid closer to him. Shivering, he snuggled up to the older one, who put an arm around the younger one.

"I think I'm going crazy," he muttered. "I just saw a weird faker ..."

"Sonic?" Silver pricked up his ears. "Oh, before we were attacked, I met Amy! But she was different from ours! She said something about-"

"Shads?"

Silver screamed and hid behind his friend, who growled at the uninvited guest.

Sonic raised his eyebrows in confusion and eyed the two students with curiosity.

"Damn, you've shrunk. Must be all the chaos energy you're exposed to.", He finally said and grinned. "What are you doing here in this alley?"

Shadow let out another growl and moved backwards, further into the dark alley. He held Silver behind him protectively. Whoever this was, it wasn't his Sonic.

"Back off.", He hissed, whereupon the blue hedgehog just grinned at him wider.

"Yep, that's Shads in all his glory."

Shadow narrowed his eyes angrily. What was that idiot talking about?  
"I'm serious: Fuck off! Don't get too close to us!"

"Damn Shads, chill out. Take your barricades down." Sonic raised his hands and looked at the two hedgehogs with a confused look.

Was that really the Shadow and the Silver he knew? They were so small and why were they wearing clothes?

If they hadn't magically shrunk because the Chaos Energy, then it couldn't be, right?

"Didn't I tell you to back off?!", Shadow growled suddenly and let a chaos spear appear in his hand, which illuminated the entire alley, before the black hedgehog pounced on his blue fellow.

Sonic, however, looked unimpressed. He took a quick step to the side before Shadow could even catch him. The black hedgehog landed on the hard stone floor, with the Chaos Spear lying on the ground right next to him.

With a pained groan, Shadow straightened up and stared hostilely at the blue hedgehog

"Shaddy, are you okay ?!" Silver sat down next to him on the floor and snuggled up against his best friend.

"I'm okay," he assured him before pricking up his spines and flatting his ears, when three more unfamiliar faces appeared. He hugged Silver protectively.

The latter smiled when he saw Amy again. At least one person, other than Shadow, whom he knew. Fortunately nothing had happened to her.

Silver shyly waved to Amy, who stared at the two students.

"Are you okay, Silver?", She asked, whereupon the rest of them looked confused. The hedgehog girl noticed this, but paid no attention to it.

"Wait, you know these kids?" Sonic wanted to know, whereupon he received a death glare from Shadow.

The black hedgehog's eyes seemed almost to blaze with anger and he let another terrifying growl escape his throat.

"Who do you call 'kids', idiot?" He yelled, ready to jump up and throw a chaos spear in the face of the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow, calm down!", Silver shouted and pulled the older hedgie to him. He growled softly, but did not run from the embrace.

Sonic turned back to Amy, who had been watching the two students the whole time.

"Again: you know those two?"

Amy looked at him and nodded. "...Yes and no. Silver yes, but this Shadow is a stranger to me. We were on our way to you and Tails, when Eggman attacked. They probably come from another dimension." She sighed.

"We can sort it out later. First we should get the two of them to safety."

"Definitely not!", Shadow snapped and stood up. But as soon as he stood, pain flaired his right foot and he stumbled backwards to the ground.

"Shit," he swore under his breath. That must've happened when he fell.

"Are you okay?!" Silver looked at him worriedly as he stroked the older hedgies arm.

"You two come along! And don't you dare talk back to me. " Amy said and wanted to take the arm of the black hedgehog, but Shadow only growled menacingly.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped and narrowed his eyes again. "I don't even know you!"

"Shadow, do we have another choice?" Silver looked at him with shining eyes. "I hope you're aware, that we are in a different world, right? We have to trust them."

Shadow stared at him for a moment, but then had to admit that his friend was right. They didn't know their way around here, and besides, he was now injured. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't run away. So he had to give in, even if he didn't like it.

"Okay fine..." he muttered and looked at the unknown Mobians with a hostile look.

"But that doesn't mean that I trust you," he added, his voice hard and determined.

Amy nodded and took the arm of the black hedgehog. Carefully she pulled him to his feet. Silver stood upright and let his friend lean on him.

"We'll get them to my place. Then we can discuss it in peace.", Amy said seriously and looked at her friends, consisting of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

The three boys just nodded wordlessly, while Silver and Shadow just stared at the strangers. The black hedgehog growled incessantly and looked really aggressive. The piercing looks that the others sent back, didn't help either.

"Come on now!", Amy interrupted the exchange of looks and looked over at Sonic. "Could you maybe carry him? It'll be faster that way."

The blue hedgehog nodded before picking up Shadow. The black hedgehog only growled louder and tried to wriggle out of the grip of the younger one.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" He snapped and let his hands glow red. A sign, that he was activating Chaos Blast and could fire it at any moment.

"Shadow!" Silver called in a whisper. "Be nice!"

"Yes Shads, listen to your little friend.", Sonic confirmed the statement of the gray hedgehog and grinned at Shadow.

The black hedgehog growled defensively and it seemed, as if he would jump in the face of the blue hedgehog at any moment. But he had to realize that this project was impossible and so he had to let Sonic carry him, for better or for worse.

Silver had meanwhile taken Amy's hand so he wouldn't get lost in the crowded city. Tails and Knuckles, however, had taken the tornado and therefore did not accompany the group.

Shadow's face was flushing red from embarrassment. It annoyed him a lot, to be carried around the city by a Sonic, as if he was a small child. He grumbled under his breath and could hear the blue hedgehog laugh at his behavior.

"Idiot," he muttered angrily, looking at his best friend.

Silver seemed to be talking to Amy. At least one who was having fun, he thought. He himself was far from satisfied. He struggled not to prick up his spines and hurt the blue idiot, as he called him, with them.

He just hoped he and Silver could get out of here soon. He didn't like living in a world, where some maniac was sending off robots to hurt innocent citizens.

He would rather be home now and let his Sonic talk his ear off, instead of being carried through the streets of a strange city by this giant.

"Are we at least there soon!?", he finally snapped, which made Silver and Amy look up and take notice.

"It's not that far to my home.", Said the hedgehog girl finally and smiled friendly at the black hedgehog.

Shadow just grumbled and looked away. Amy and Sonic weren't too surprised, their Shadow was even grumpier than this one.

\---

"Alright, we're here."

Shadow sighed in relief. "Finally. Does that mean, that I can get off this Faker now?" He asked and was put on the couch the next moment.

"Thanks," he muttered, leaning against the backrest. Silver immediately sat down next to him and snuggled up against him.

While Amy got some ice for Shadow's injury, Sonic just watched the two friends. At least until the black hedgehog had enough.

"Do you need a fucking picture?! It'll last longer!", He hissed angrily and pulled Silver closer to him. "Dumbass"

"Wow, you're nice. Is that how you treat the person, who carried you three kilometers straight?"

Sonic crossed his arms in annoyance. Actually he could handle a mean Shadow well, but this mini version was much more talkative than his and his big mouth annoyed him a lot.

"I don't expect you to trust me, but at least be a little nicer." He turned and left the house in a hurry, so as not to have to deal with the black hedgehog any longer.

Shadow sighed and rested his head on Silvers, who would've fallen asleep if he hadn't heard Amy's voice.

"Here, Shadow ..." She put the ice on the black hedgehogs ankle and looked around. "Wait...where is Sonic?" She asked after noticing, that a certain hedgehog was missing.

"Gone.", Shadow replied monotonously. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." She sighed. "Did he say where he was going?"

The black hedgehog shook his head and finally closed his eyes. He held Silver close to his body and tried to relax a little. Even if he was still extremely tense, because he didn't know anyone here, except for Silver. But it was worth a try.

But when he saw the little gray hedgehog resting on his shoulder, he was able to calm his nerves a bit and carefully stroked his head spines. Silver gave a joyful purr.

Amy watched them both with astonishment. They were really close. She would never have expected that from any Shadow. The ultimate lifeform was very bare with showing emotions and reacted reserved most of the time.

This Shadow also spoke a lot more than the one she knew. And now she noticed how different her world and the boys' world must be.

"Listen..." she started and was immediately interrupted by a hum as Shadow looked up.

"So...you already knew Silver before we met in the alley?" interrupted the black hedgehog the pink one and Amy nodded, baffled.

"I found him alone in the park and first thought he was the Silver of my world. Well, we finally got into a conversation and I offered him to find a way, to come back home.", She explained and immediately felt the older hedgies piercing look on her.

"Quite reckless to just leave him alone. One of these robots would have almost torn him to pieces, if I hadn't been there in time!", He said sharply and held the gray hedgehog close to his body.

"Take better care next time and don't just leave him alone."

Amy was just about to reply when the doorbell rang. Without looking at the black hedgehog, she ran to the door and opened it.

Shadow meanwhile, looked down at the gray hedgehog. Silver was snuggled up against him, but he wasn't sleeping as the older one had expected. On the contrary: he was wide awake and glared at his friend.

"Stop being so mean. She did her best."

Shadow snorted offended and looked away. "You are defending someone you don't even know and who on top of that, left you alone during an attack. Something would have happened to you if I hadn't come.", He replied and looked at his foot.

Maybe he could walk again tonight. Then they could get out of here. Away from those strange copies of their friends and acquaintances.

"Let it go. We all make mistakes.", The gray hedgehog whispered seriously and sat up straight. He got up and padded across the living room.

The house looked like Silver would imagine, an Amy would decorate it. Red, white and pink were the main colors, and they were definitely represented in every room in the house. Almost like Amy's room he knew.

He hardly had anything to do with the girls. That he even knew her was only because they were his sister Charlene's best friends and that he was in the same class as Amy and Blaze.

Amy came in behind him, followed by Tails and Sonic. The blue hedgehog threw a hostile look in the direction of Shadow, who was just as hostile as he snarled.

Oh chaos, how did they end up in this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! : D  
> I hope you like it so far!
> 
> As you can see: AU Shadow doesn't really like Canon Sonic (or the Canons in general). Or at least he's still very much in protective mode because of Silver. One thing is clear: the characters will all need nerves of steel. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	4. Temporary Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys find out, that they can't go hlme as quickly as they thought.

Silver looked between the two hedgehogs, clearly uncertain. The tension was unbearable, just as the death glares that Shadow and Sonic sent each other.

He hated it so much that he quickly sat down next to Shadow, who instinctively put an arm around the younger boy and pulled him close. But even this gesture did not help the death glares, it actually made them worse.

Shadow narrowed his eyes even more, his ears still pressed against his head. Silver could only shake his head at the behavior of the black hedgehog.

It was clear to him that the older one was rather suspicious and also guarded, but he thought that Shadow was totally overbearing.

After all, Sonic and Amy had saved the city from these robots, but the black hedgehog didn't seem to care.

As he had said a few minutes ago: "Really reckless to just leave him alone like that. One of these robots would have almost torn him to pieces if I hadn't been there in time!"

When you thought about it carefully, leaving him alone really wasn't a good idea. At the same time, it was clear to Silver that Amy had to protect the city, which is why she carelessly put him in an alley in the hope, that the robots wouldn't catch him there.

In the end, it didn't work out too well, but the gray hedgehog didn't want to be resentful. Shadow, in contrast, even more so.

He was visibly afraid. Not just about him, but in general. But as Silver knew the black hedgehog, he wouldn't just admit it but simply cover it up, as he always did.

Silver realized that they were putting their lives in the hands of strange mobians who they didn't know personally. However, they did not know their way around and therefore had no choice but to trust the others.

Of course one was suspicious if one suddenly woke up in a strange world with no sign of how to ever get home.

But if he was to believe Amy, then this Tails might be the solution to her problem. That meant: if the fox managed to talk to them. Because until now, he only stood next to the blue hedgehog and watched the event with an annoyed twinkle in his eyes.

Silver gave Shadow a meaningful look, so that the older one would finally let the childish glance exchange go. The black hedgehog grumbled, but looked away.

Satisfied with what had happened, Tails stepped forward and gave the gray hedgehog a small smile, which the older one happily returned.

Maybe it was naive to trust these Mobians, but what else could he do?

"So..." Tails approached the two of them, but was immediately growled at by Shadow. The black hedgehog hugged Silver protectively, not looking away from the fox.

Tails was not very enthusiastic about this behavior and just continued, what the older male didn't like at all. However, he held back when Silver glared at him.

The fox sighed and started over. "Well... we will help you guys to get home. But for that you two have to explain a lot to us."

Silver nodded in agreement, ears pricked up in interest. He also sat up straight so as not to miss anything. "And...that would be?" He whispered, clutching the hem of his hoodie with his hands.

Shadow had now sat up a bit more upright, but in contrast to Silver, he didn't like the fact that all the happenings of their world would be discussed here.  
Who knows what these people wanted to use the informations for?

"First of all, do you remember everything that happened before you came here?"

Silver nodded at that. It took Shadow a little longer to answer, but he finally nodded too.

"Okay, that will help me a little bit..." Tails looked in the direction of Amy and Sonic, who eyed the two newcomers curiously. What did their world look like and how was it regulated? Maybe this conversation could tell them a little bit.

The fox looked at them again after writing something down. "Do you have any idea how you got here?"

Silver and Shadow immediately shook their heads, because they had no answer to that. The only thing they knew was that they suddenly woke up here, which Silver explained.

"Interesting..."

"Then Chaos Control brought them here.", Sonic interrupted his best friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Most Likely"

Chaos control? Like the one ability Shadow had? Silver's gaze wandered to his friend, who looked back hurt.

"Don't look at me like that: I haven't done anything!" He defended himself. "You know very well that I can't fully perform Chaos Control yet!"

That was true. Shadow was only able to activate Chaos Control for a few seconds, before falling to the ground unconscious due to too much stolen energy. He can't teleport with it yet, so it was completely out of question, that the black hedgehog had brought them here.

Silver averted his gaze from the older hedgehog and played with the bracelet on his wrist. But how else did they get here? It must have been something like Chaos Control, but who else could do it besides Shadow?

At least he didn't know anyone else in his universe who could.

Tails looked at the two students with interest, although his gaze was more focused on Shadow.

"So you can use Chaos Control?" He asked, to which Shadow nodded, as much as it bothered him. But he had to admit they really needed help if they ever wanted to go home. So, for better or worse, he had to give them some information.

"I can't use it at all," he muttered, his gaze fixed on his lap. He didn't like to admit it, but he was incredibly embarrassed not to be able to use his powers properly.

"So you can't be responsible for this ..." Tails hummed in understanding. "Then we only have one last guess: A Chaos Emerald brought you here. Have you had contact with one the last 24 hours?"

Silver and Shadow stared at the fox in confusion. What should that be?

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Asked the gray hedgehog, whereupon he and Shadow were stared at by the rest of the Mobians.

"Yes, we mean it. We have never seen such an >emerald< before.", The black hedgehog finally said, knowing which question was about to come up.

"And to be honest, I'm more excited about the idea of going home. So maybe you could somehow bring us back to our world? Then I would be really grateful."

"I..." Tails shook his head, processing the amount of information he had just received. "I'll see what I can do. We'll definitely get you back home. But you'll need patience."

Shadow groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his hands. "How long does it take? We can't be absent for too long, we have to go to school!" Silver nodded in confirmation and could imagine from the faces of the others, how different their two worlds must be.

"I'll hurry up and let you know as soon as I've found a solution. It shouldn't take too long.", Tails replied, without reacting directly to the statement of the black hedgehog.

"I'll be gone then. Are you coming with me, Sonic?"

Said person nodded and was gone in the next moment. The less time he had to spend with that little Shadow, the better. Tails sighed and smiled at the two world travelers again, before he left the house too.

Amy glanced at Silver and Shadow as soon as the front door slammed shut.

"So...it seems like you'll be spending a few days here. It'll be fine!"

Silver gave an excited squeak, while the person sitting next to him only grumbled in anger. He wanted to go home immediately, not in a few days. But that wouldn't go as quickly as he'd like it to.

Amy studied the two students while she pondered what to do next. She would let the hedgehogs stay in her home, that was sure.

At the end of the hall was a small guest room, in which she could accommodate the two of them. As long as they didn't mind sleeping in the same bed, this problem was ticked off.

However, she wasn't too concerned about it, as Silver and Shadow seemed to love each other like brothers. She also believed that the black hedgehog would like to have the younger one close by. He was still very suspicious and did not take his eyes off Silver, as he walked to the window and looked outside again.

The hedgehog girl smiled when she saw the curious look of the little hedgehog. Silver watched everything around him with astonishment.

His eyes must have been as big as moons, as he looked around the living room. Apparently he liked the idea of spending a few days here and Amy was relieved.

Only Shadow still looked like he was at a funeral. She hoped that tomorrow, the black hedgehog could get used to the idea of staying here.  
They would bring them both home again, she was sure of that.

With a look at the clock she noticed, that half the day had already passed and that she should slowly start making lunch. She could also imagine that Silver and Shadow must have been very hungry, apparently they hadn't eaten anything today.

Smiling, she went to Silver and gently stroked his head. She paid no attention to Shadow's threatening growl.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, hoping that this would get the boys to trust her a little more.

As soon as Amy said that, Silver stared at her with sparkling eyes and squeaked joyfully. "Oh yes! Yes, very hungry!" He gently tugged on her arm as he hopped up and down, like a happy puppy.

Amy giggled at the older hedgie's behavior and nodded in understanding. "Okay, then I'll make something quickly. I hope you like samdwiches.", She replied and was gone when the gray hedgehog nodded excitedly.

"Shadow likes them too!" He called after her, then turned around and smiled satisfied at the older male.

Shadow just crossed his arms, his eyes fixed on the younger one. "I can't believe how naive you are. You trust her a little too quickly, don't you agree?"

Silver hummed as he turned away. "She has taken us in and now they are helping us to get home. That is a sign of friendliness!"

After all, a person had to be kind when they offered you food, he thought with a smile as he sat down next to Shadow.

"How is your ankle actually? Does it still hurt?", He finally asked, drifting his gaze to the older male's foot, which was still being cooled by the ice.

"Alright. I can definitely walk again.", Shadow replied, but he visibly winced when he moved his foot for a second.

Silver didn't say anything about it, but he knew that the older one was just faking his alleged improvement. Because if he didn't know any better, his ankle was sprained. Given that he had the same injury before, he knew how painful it was.

"Maybe we should see a doctor?" He finally asked, his legs dangling from the sofa. "Just to see if it's okay."

Shadow hissed as he shifted his position, affecting his injury. "Not necessary. It's not that bad," he muttered, although everyone could clearly see how he was struggling.

Silver got up from the couch and helped his friend sit more comfortable.

"Maybe we really should go to the doctor, Shaddy," he said after leaning the older one against a pillow so that he was more comfortable. The gray hedgehog also made sure that the foot of the black hedgehog was slightly raised.

But Shadow just grumbled as he leaned against the pillow, exhausted. His eyes kept falling shut, but he opened them again immediately and shook his head vigorously to somehow shake the tiredness out of his body.

It was no use, however, and ultimately he gave in to his exhaustion. When his eyes closed again, he didn't fight it.

Silver smiled, relieved that the black hedgehog was getting some rest now. Carefully he stroked the older hedgies head to get him to sleep even faster.

From experience he knew that gentle pets had a calming effect on Shadow and lulled him to sleep faster. So he stroked his head until the black hedgehog breathed longer and deeper. He fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Shaddy. Love you," he whispered and got up to tell Amy about the news. He hopped into the kitchen, where the hedgehog girl had just finished making the sandwiches. When she noticed the presence of the older hedgehog, she smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Silver, are you coming to see how it's going? I'm done and you can bring your and Shadows plate over." she said, but Silver quickly shook his head.

"Shaddy just fell asleep! I wanted to ask, if you have a blanket we can cover him with, so he doesn't get cold!" Asked the gray hedgehog, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"He fell asleep? I understand..." Amy put the plates down and left the kitchen.

"You can grab a plate and I'll quickly find the blanket. I'll be right back!" With that she disappeared into a room and Silver greedily reached for the closest plate. Finally he sat down at the table, not wanting to disturb Shadow who was sound asleep in the living room.

Amy walked, with a fluffy blanket in hand, past the kitchen into the living room. She smiled when she saw the sleeping hedgehog on the couch and covered him silently with the blanket.

Finally she went back to the kitchen, where Silver was almost done with his portion. "Tastes good!" He called briefly so that he could continue to eat immediately.

The hedgehog girl giggled and took her own plate. "You are welcome to have another one, Silver. But leave something to Shadow, okay?", She said, whereupon the older nodded excitedly.

"Thank you!" The gray hedgehog immediately grabbed two more sandwiches before sitting down again. “And you can call me Silv!” He offered her. His shyness towards her was completely gone.

Amy smiled at the smaller one. "Okay, Silv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally here! I'm sorry you had to wait so long. :3
> 
> Silver gets along well with Amy, Shadow is suspicious, and Tails is looking for a solution! There is still a lot to come for the characters! : 3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	5. Babysitter Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sonic has to babysit the two AU boys.

While the two hedgehogs sat at the table and talked to each other, Amy's thoughts ran hot as she worked off her imaginary list.

The boys had a place to sleep, but Amy couldn't imagine that the two of them would wear the same clothes for the next few days, let alone want to.

So that meant that she had to go downtown to get the boys new clothes today.

Silver seemed okay with any color, she thought when she saw the older one’s turquoise hoodie. But it didn't hurt to ask the gray hedgehog.

"Hey Silv?", She asked and looked into golden eyes when the gray hedgehog looked up. He eyed her curiously, the last piece of the sandwich in his hand. He didn't answer because he was still chewing, but he listened to her.

"I want to go to town and buy some new clothes for you and Shadow. Do you have any preferences when it comes to colors?"

"Are you serious!? Thank you!", He squeaked excitedly and got up to hug her. Amy giggled as she hugged the smaller one. "You're really cute, do you know that?"

Silver's cheeks turned a deep red when he heard that. He was used to it, but it kept embarrassing him.

With a small smile he let go of the hedgehog girl and sat back on his chair. "Because of the question: I like turquoise very much. Oh, and yellow! Especially pastel shades!" He exclaimed excitedly and shifted back and forth on the chair.

Amy giggled as she picked up a note and wrote down the information. "And Shadow? Do you know something? I don't want to wake him up."

Silver hummed as he looked at the ceiling.

Shadow mainly wore black and dark gray because he liked to be as unnoticable as possible. But sometimes he also liked decent blue tones, as his room walls revealed. A little color wouldn't hurt the black hedgehog at all, so he put blue on the list.

"Well..." he began, his eyes now fixed on the table top. "Black is best, but if you find something in dark blue, you can bring that with you. A little color won't hurt him!"

Amy chuckled as she wrote down the new information. "Got it! What do you mainly wear?"

\---

Silver padded quietly into the living room, where Shadow was still sleeping on the couch. They had taken the ice off his ankle a few minutes ago and were going to bandage it this afternoon as soon as Amy was back from town and the black hedgehog was awake.

The two hedgehogs had just finished writing down all the information about the clothes and now Amy got ready to go.

But before the hedgehog girl left the house, she called Sonic so that the blue hedgehog would take care of the world travelers. She didn't want to leave the two boys alone in case there was an emergency.

At first Silver had begged her to come along, but Amy immediately refused.

She would have liked to take the boys with her, but Shadow couldn't go because of his injury and only taking the gray hedgehog with her was not an option.

Shadow would go nuts if he found out that Silver wasn't with him, so it was best if both students stayed at home. Amy was also uncomfortable taking the two boys with her should there be another attack.

Although it was actually very unlikely that Eggman would attack twice in one day. It usually took the doctor a day or two to restore his army of robots.

Despite this likelihood, Amy didn't like taking the boys with her, so she went alone.

Sonic had, although reluctantly, agreed to the babysitting job and was there in a second. As soon as the doorbell rang, Silver jumped from the sofa with his eyes on Shadow. But the black hedgehog was in a far too deep sleep to have heard the doorbell.

Relieved, the gray hedgehog ran to the front door and opened it carefully. Smiling, he opened it completely when he saw Sonic standing on the mat. "Hey," he whispered shyly.

"Hey Silv!" The blue hedgehog looked around and noticed the sleeping Shadow. A sigh of relief slipped from his lips when he saw this. That meant, that at least he wasn't yelled at by the black hedgehog.

"Can I come in?" He finally asked, whereupon Silver quickly nodded and moved aside. As soon as the front door was closed again, he sat back on the couch and watched Sonic curiously. What was the blue hedgehog doing here?

Amy walked in just then. She was already done and wanted to leave any moment. "Hey Sonic!", She greeted the blue hedgehog with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ames. Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and looked friendly at the two world travelers.

Since Shadow was sleeping and he liked Silver so far, this "babysitting" didn't seem as terrible as he thought at first. Maybe he would even make friends with the gray hedgehog.

"An hour and a half maybe. I'm trying to hurry!" Was the immediate answer and Amy ran over to Silver to stroke the olders head. "Sonic will take care of you. I just don't feel safe leaving you here alone."

The gray hedgehog nodded understandingly and pulled the hedgehog girl into a quick hug, which Amy returned with joy. "Take care of yourself!" Said Silver when he let go again.

"I will. Have fun you three.", Amy replied, even if Shadow couldn't hear her. As soon as she had left the house, Silver threw a quick glance at Sonic, who was also looking at the smaller one.

Without noticing it, the gray hedgehog raised his spines slightly. He didn't know Sonic very well and was accordingly scared.

"I won't bite you.", Said the blue hedgehog, who had noticed the look of his fellow-species. "What do you want to do?"

Silver shrugged his shoulders, because he had actually not yet thought about what he actually wanted or could do.

Sonic sat down on the floor and watched the newcomer curiously. Perhaps now was the right time to learn about this other world.

"Hey, can I ask you out a bit?" He asked, to which Silver nodded shyly.

Sonic grinned triumphantly as he searched for the best question to start this round with.

There were already a few questions burning on his tounge, that he finally wanted to get rid of. And since Shadow was asleep, nobody could interrupt their conversation because he knew that the black hedgehog definitely didn't want Silver to simply chat freely with him.

"Is there a Sonic in your world too?" He wanted to know and the gray hedgehog had to suppress an eyeroll.

Of course that was the most important question. Silver didn't know it any other way. Neither his Sonic nor this one. Sonic was probably always the same, no matter what universe you were in.

"Yes there is. He's mine, and Shaddy's, best friend," he whispered, although his shyness was slowly fading. He giggled slightly when he saw the older hedgehog's puzzled face.

"Shads and...Sonic are friends?"

"Since kindergarten." Silver smiled as he rose from the couch. "Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to wake Shaddy," he asked, pointing to the black hedgehog, as if it wasn't obvious who he was talking about.

Sonic nodded even though he was still trying to process the newfound fact. In this other universe, Sonic and Shadow were best friends? Although it shouldn't shock him that much, given that Silver had a strong bond with the black hedgehog too.

It was still unbelievable, because their Shadow would never hang out with him like that. The two hedgehogs had been rivals ever since the Ultimate Lifeform woke up from its 50-year-long slumber and fought alongside Doctor Eggman.

Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't a villain, but he wasn't a real hero either. He currently worked for the government and stayed away from Sonic as much as possible.

Speaking of the ultimate lifeform: was the other Shadow one too?

"Hey Silv? Is Shadow actually...mortal?" Asked Sonic, unusually careful with his choice of words.

Silver turned and looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion. What kind of question was that?

"Well, I guess.", He replied, amused, as he sat down in the grass. "I don't know his biological parents though. But why are you asking me that?"

Sonic sat down with his eyes fixed on the sky. "Our Shadow is an...artificial life form, but it's hard to explain."

Silver stared at the older hedgie with his mouth open. Their Shadow was...an artificial life form? So he was made in a laboratory?

"Really?!" he squeaked excitedly, his tail wagging with interest. "Can I get to know him someday?! Can I hug him?!"

Sonic visibly winced at these questions and hastily shook his head. "Don't hug him or he'll impale you with a chaos spear!"

Silver ducked his head in discouragement when he heard that. "I-impales me?! But why?!"

"Simply put: our Shadow is not like yours. Just stay away from him and you'll survive." Sonic got up. "I'm only going to take a quick look at the child," he said and in the next moment was gone.

Silver just stared at the floor in shock. Yes, his world was really different from this one. He could never imagine that his Shadow would harm him.

At the same time, however, he also had doubts that neither of the two would like his other version should they ever meet.

A blue blur was visible, then Sonic sat next to him. "Well, the little one is still sleeping.", He informed him and Silver nodded in understanding.

"He's gonna be asleep for some time. The chaos spears pretty much stole his energy.", Silver replied as he got up and picked some flowers. If he weaved a flower crown for the black hedgehog, he would definitely be happy.

"Have you got any more questions?"

\---

"So, that I understand correctly: You, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are best friends?"

Silver nodded, a smile on his face. He and Sonic had spent the last hour chatting. The blue hedgehog really had a bunch of questions, but Silver had successfully answered them all.

It was mostly about his relationships with his friends and family, but there was also the question of whether there were any villains in his world.

No, Silver had replied. There was no such thing. Of course there was crime, because that would never stop, but he had never seen anything like these Badniks, as these robots were called, in his world.

But Silver also had some questions about this world and so it came about that he found out, that these strange looking creatures were "humans".

He had to laugh at Sonic's puzzled face when he found out that there was no such thing as humans in his world. The only living things he knew were mobians, normal animals and Chao.

It was also interesting how their two worlds were regulated. It was perfectly normal for Silver and his friends to wear clothes and in this world it wasn't necessary. That was a strange thing, thought the gray hedgehog as he stared at his cup of fruity tea.

They only sat at the table for ten minutes when they heard the key being turned in the door.

Normally Amy would call out "I'm back" to announce her presence, but the sleeping Shadow made her discard this action. The black hedgehog looked really peaceful as he lay there on the couch and slept.

But she also wondered where the other two were. Humming, she took off her shoes and put the bags aside.

On her tour through the house, she found the two boys very quickly. She had smelled the tea that Silver had made and smiled at the little hedgehog when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey you two. Did everything go well?" She asked as she petted Silver's head.

Sonic didn't say anything but noticed that Amy was already very fond of the gray hedgehog. Within a second, he was on his feet again and waved goodbye to his fellows.

"Everything went great, Ames. I'll be going then, bye!" As quickly as he had talked, the blue hedgehog was gone again. The door was slammed shut and Amy sighed as she walked out of the kitchen to check on Shadow. Hopefully the black hedgehog hadn't woken up from the bang.

Fortunately for her, he was still sleeping, but she noticed the twitching of his left ear. Hopefully it stayed quiet for the rest of the hours because she didn't want Shadow to be woken up by any noise.

At first she had played with the idea of simply taking him to the guest room, but then she feared that the sudden movements would wake the older hedgie.

He seemed to be deeply asleep, but it was too risky for her to move the black hedgehog now. They would just stay in the kitchen for the next few hours and hope that Shadow would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter?  
> No, you're not dreaming! :D
> 
> Who misses the way Shadow keeps complaining? Don't worry, he'll be awake again in the next chapter. xD  
> Let's see how it works out! Now the boys finally have new clothes. :3
> 
> If anything is wrong in this fic, please yell at me. Oop. xD
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	6. The first night

"Did everything go well?" Amy asked as the two hedgehogs stood together in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

She had completely forgotten to ask the older about the "babysitting". Sonic had assured her that everything went well, but she wanted to be on the safe side.

Silver hummed as he chopped the vegetables. He had agreed to help the hedgehog girl cook.

If they were stuck here and Amy was looking after the two boys, then he wanted to return the favor too. And what could be better than helping with cooking and doing some of the chores?

"Everything went great. We talked about our worlds." Answered the gray hedgehog truthfully, took another carrot and began to cut it into slices.

Amy nodded and glanced at the older man's handicraft. "You are really good at it. Do you often help your mother cooking?" She asked, her curiosity aroused more and more with every second as she watched.

"Not very often, as I'm usually not at home when she's making food. My friends and I often stay outside until half past six and when I get home, the food is already ready!", Silver explained excitedly. "But I like to help on the weekends!"

As Amy put the sliced vegetables in the pot, Silver glanced at the plate of sandwiches from tonight. Shadow hadn't woken up yet and accordingly hadn't eaten anything. He would be all the more hungry when the gray hedgehog got him for dinner afterwards.

Now that he had nothing more to do, Silver stepped off the little stool, that was considered to be an elevation and set it aside so that no one would fall over it.

"I'll check on Shaddy!" He informed the hedgehog girl. Finally he left for the living room when a brief "yes" sounded.

The gray hedgehog carefully sat down on the couch and watched his best friend as he tilted his head to one side. He would probably wake up any minute.

He didn't dare move from the olders point of view. If it was possible, then he wanted to be the first thing that Shadow saw, because the black hedgehog would go nuts if he wasn't with him.

The gray hedgehog stroked his friend's head with slow movements when a grumbling sounded from below and he clutched the blanket.

Silver giggled at the sight, whispering a soft "Shaddy, wake up" into one twitching ear. Shadow grumbled again, but this time he slowly opened his eyes.

Panic spread through the black hedgehog, when he found an unrecognizable room.

"W-what ?!" he exclaimed in shock and sat up with a jolt, his legs drawn to his body. But his still injured ankle didn't find this sudden movement amusing and made him flinch, when severe pain ran through the offending limb in question.

"Ouch! Shit...!" He cursed, his hand resting on his injured ankle as if that would magically take the pain away.

Silver stepped in quickly, putting Shadow's injured foot back on a pillow and also his head in the pillow at the end of the sofa. Finally he kissed his forehead and stroked the head of the black hedgehog.

"Shaddy careful! You probably sprained your ankle! Please take it slow."

"What...? Where are we here anyway?", He finally asked, his tired gaze now fixed on Silver, who was still carefully stroking his head.

"We landed in another world. Do you remember?", He asked, after which the gears in Shadow's head only turned with difficulty.

"There are other versions of our friends and us here?" The gray hedgehog tried further. Then Shadow remembered and sat up again. "That wasn't a dream at all?!"

Silver shook his head, gazing down on his lap. "No, it wasn't, Shaddy... We actually ended up in another world and have to stay here for a few days, if not weeks."

"Weeks?!"

Shadow stared at the younger man in shock. How was he so calm about this? "You can't be serious! Silver, we have to go back home! Our families will worry if we don't get home soon! What about our friends? School?!"

"Shaddy, calm down!"

"I should calm down?! Don't you know how serious this situation is?!" Shadow growled, ears flattened. "Are you aware that the time, that goes by in this world, also goes by in ours ?! If we stay here for weeks, then we will be missing in our world during this period! We cannot allow that!"

"Shadow!" Shouted Silver, whereupon the black hedgehog shut his mouth instantly. The gray hedgehog had never ever dared to yell at him like that.

"First we need a way, to get back home and Tails is currently looking for this particular way! Just be grateful, that we were welcomed so nicely and that we actually get help!"

Silver looked up. Tears glistened in his eyes. "I know you don't like the idea of being here, but that's the way it is now! We just have to make the best of it!"

With one swift movement, the gray hedgehog wiped his tears away and looked down at the ground again. "Can't you be nice...?", he muttered afterwards, before looking at the door.

Amy looked around the living room uncertainly. She had noticed the argument and stayed out of it, because she knew she would've made it worse.  
Shadow obviously didn't like her very much, or her friends, and that hurt her more than she'd ever admit.

Everything would be fine...   
After all, the two boys only arrived here today and therefore still had to get used to their new surroundings. And it wasn't as if she didn't know what Shadows were like. Every Shadow probably took a long time getting used to new situations, no matter what world they came from.

As Amy's gaze wandered around the living room, she noticed how Shadow stared at the floor, looking pretty upset, but she said nothing. Carefully she went over to Silver and stroked the head of the gray hedgehog, who gave a shaky purr.

"Dinner is ready," she whispered lovingly. "Are you coming to the kitchen?"

Silver nodded quickly and finally went to Shadow to help him to his feet. "Come on Shaddy," he whispered and pulled the older up from the couch, when he nodded. With the help of his best friend, Shadow made it into the kitchen and eventually flopped onto one of the chairs with a relieved sigh.

Meanwhile Amy had already set the table and handed out the food, but the mood was a bit down today. Not even the usually cheerful Silver babbled happily this time, but just stared at his plate while he ate much more slowly than usual.

Amy wanted to start a conversation, but she didn't know how. What kind of topic was so interesting that the two boys would get involved?  
One thing was clear: they should definitely get along again and talk to each other properly again.

Sighing, she cast her gaze at Shadow, who, like Silver, just stared at his plate and pecked his fork several times into the food.

"Shadow?" She finally asked, whereupon the black hedgehog carefully raised his head. "Hm?"

"I'll bandage your ankle after you eat, okay?"

Shadow nodded silently, then looked back at his food. There was silence for a few seconds, then a deeper voice cut through the thick air.

"Thank you...", the black hedgehog muttered, his gaze fixed on the hedgehog girl for a moment. "...that you help us..."

Both Amy and Silver stared at Shadow, shocked, yet relieved. Maybe the evening wouldn't be so terrible after all, thought the gray hedgehog as he gave his best friend a small smile.

"You're welcome, Shadow." Replied the girl and smiled warmly at the older.

\---

"I'm so exhausted...!"

Silver climbed into the double bed in the guest room and immediately dropped his head into the soft pillow, while Amy laid Shadow next to him.

The black hedgehog's ankle was now wrapped in a thick bandage to protect it a little.  
In their sleeping clothes, the two brothers were now ready to go to sleep and everyone could tell by just looking at them. Today had been exhausting and so Silver's eyes closed from the moment his head touched the pillow.

Shadow turned onto his left side and put his arms around the smaller one, careful not to hurt his foot any further. No sooner had they all said "good night" Amy turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

There was silence in the guest room for a few seconds until Shadow moved to lie down more comfortably. He thought about the argument from earlier and wondered whether the gray hedgehog was still angry at him.

After thanking Amy, Silver's mood went up significantly and he ate faster than before. But actually he had never apologized to the gray hedgehog, for yelling at him like that.

"... Silver?" Shadow whispered as he rolled over onto his back, his eyes on the ceiling. The moonlight that came through the window had spread across the room and lit it a little, so that he could see individual silhouettes.

At first the black hedgehog thought that Silver had long since fallen asleep, but suddenly the older one heard a tired hum and someone stirred under the covers. The crown of spines that belonged to the gray hedgehog appeared in front of him and thus obscured his view when the younger laid his head on the chest of the older.

"Shaddy ...", came the exhausted murmur and two golden eyes looked at the black hedgehog. "Can't sleep..."

Shadow nodded as he raised his hand to caress the younger boy's right ear. With gentle touches, the black hedgehog stroked the gray little ear, which twitched slightly and made it impossible for him to scratch it properly.

But instead of getting upset about it, Shadow continued his pets to calm the younger one.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked in a whisper, whereupon Silver sighed sadly, moved his head again and almost held his spines in the face of the black hedgehog.

"I miss my teddy. I can't sleep without him, no matter how tired I am ..." he finally answered in a small voice. "I will never sleep again ~"

Shadow had to smile at the younger boy’s dramatic whining, while he raised his hand further to scratch Silver’s ear, which was now higher up.

"Where does the sudden pessimism come from?" Asked the black hedgehog, amused, whereupon Silver snorted offendedly.

"Not funny, Shaddy, I can't sleep and probably never will be able to again, if my teddy is not here."

Shadow rolled his eyes before giggling at the youngers behavior. "Calm down, you will be able to fall asleep.", He whispered lovingly and put his arms around the little one. "We can cuddle. It's just as nice as with your teddy bear, I promise."

Silver grumbled, but he snuggled up against the older. How could he turn down such a lovely invitation?

Snuggled up against the black hedgehog, Silver's eyelids gradually grew heavy, so that within a few minutes his eyes closed and he sank into the realm of dreams.

Satisfied with this development, Shadow hugged the younger, hoping that he too would find sleep soon.

Nevertheless, he still wondered if Silver was still angry with him...

\---

The rays of the sun shone through the window, directly into the face of a certain gray hedgehog, who grumbled and snuggled closer to his brother and buried his nose in the black fur.

But even that didn't stop the sun from shining its rays into the hedgehog's face, which is why Silver turned around in bed and tucked his head under the covers.

It would have stayed that way if his nose hadn't caught the smell of freshly prepared food. Within a second, Silver was sitting upright in bed.

"Breakfast?!" he squeaked excitedly and immediately jumped out of bed. He almost slapped Shadow, who was still in bed and sleeping peacefully.

Now conscious that he had to be quiet, the gray hedgehog quickly gathered some clothes for today and hurriedly left the room. As soon as he got ready for the day in the bathroom, Silver dashed into the kitchen, where Amy was just preparing breakfast.

"Morning!" He squeaked excitedly, looking at what Amy was doing. She looked down when she heard the happy voice.

"Morning, Silver! Are you hungry?", She asked, although she already knew the answer from the moment Silver's eyes began to shine with joy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He shouted and immediately took a plate. As soon as the plate was filled, the gray hedgehog sat down in an empty space and began to eat breakfast.

Amy watched Silver for a while before she went back to stirring the eggs. "Is Shadow awake yet?", She asked, whereupon the younger one immediately shook his head, but the hedgehog girl couldn't see that.

"Hm?" When there was no answer, the girl turned around. Silver went about his breakfast, too busy to notice anything.

Amy giggled in amusement, but answered the question herself. Shadow most likely still seemed to be asleep, but hopefully he would wake up soon so he wouldn't have to eat his breakfast cold.

With the pan full of scrambled eggs, which had been kept warm for the time being, the girl sat down next to the gray hedgehog at the table. He had meanwhile finished his plate and was nibbling on his slice of toast.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then someone stepped through the arched door and slumped heavily into the nearest chair.

"Shadow!", Silver squeaked happily when he saw his best friend. "Good Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah ...", Shadow mumbled with his eyes on the table top. He only looked up when Amy put his portion in front of his nose.

With a short nod and a small smile, he expressed his gratitude and then slowly poked his fork into the scrambled eggs, while the girl served him a plate of toast.

Silver watched the older with interest, although his gaze was more on the scrambled eggs than on the black hedgehog.

"Tell me, Shadow... You walked into the kitchen despite your injury?" Amy asked, whereupon the older hedgehog nodded silently. "You could have called for me. I would have carried you."

Shadow shrugged, his gaze fixed on Silver, who was still staring at the scrambled eggs.  
"Didn't want to be a burden." Mumbled the black hedgehog, whereupon Amy could only shake her head.

"You're not a burden just because you need help.", She protested, but once again she only got a shrug in response.

Sighing, the hedgehog turned away knowing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Shadow was stubborn and it probably stayed that way forever.

It was quiet for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of fork to plate and Silver's restless sliding around in his chair while he greedily watched the olders breakfast.

Only when the doorbell rang did the three hedgehogs look up.

"That could be Tails and Sonic," Amy announced as she got up from her chair and hurried out of the kitchen.

The two boys didn't have to be psychics to know who was at the door. The voices were too clear.

Less than a second after the front door was opened, Sonic dashed into the kitchen. His mood sank immediately when he saw the black hedgehog.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the sight of the blue hedgehog and immediately looked away, back to his plate.

In the next moment Amy and Tails entered the room, the hedgehog girl sat back on the chair on which she had sat before.

"Hi Silver, hey Shadow.", The fox greeted the two world travelers and received one enthusiastic and one less pleased "Hey" from Shadow and Silver.

Without talking too much, Tails sat down on a chair with Sonic leaning against the wall behind him.

"You remember what we talked about yesterday?" Asked the fox, whereupon the students nodded.

"Did you actually find a way to get us home again?" Silver's eyes lit up at the thought and Tails nodded.

"...Yes, I have. But it might take a while before you can go home again.", He said hesitantly and Shadow sighed loudly.

"And what is your plan?" Asked the black hedgehog, although his tone was a little softer than it had been yesterday.

"So..." Tails scratched his head sheepishly, which only annoyed Shadow even more.

"Tails-" he started, but stopped mid-sentence by what he heard next.

"You are the way home, Shadow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =========================  
> Hey!! I'm sorry, it took a little longer. My motivation was gone. In the end, however, I did it. U_U
> 
> So now we have the grand reveal! Shadow is the key to get our boys back into their world! But how? And how much will that affect the story? I bet Shadow will put himself under some pressure, don't you think? :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! love you guys! <3
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX


	7. The plan

"...Me?"

Silver stared at Shadow in amazement, who was just as shocked and tried desperately to put his thoughts back into order. Sinking its head on the table top, the black hedgehog exhaled loudly.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He finally asked. The obvious answer had apparently not yet reached him.

Tails was typing on his Miles Electric, his eyes still on the screen as he answered.

"You said you have Chaos Control. So you will be able to teleport you and Silver back to your world."

Shadow suddenly looked up, incomprehension was evident in his face as he blinked slowly to process what had been said.

"Are you crazy? I can't even activate it without-"

"That's why I said that it will take longer before you can go home. You have to train your powers first, but this plan is foolproof."

Finally Tails looked up into the surprised face of the black hedgehog, who still didn't like this plan.

"But...that can take forever!" Shadow protested, completely forgetting his breakfast as he pushed it aside and Silver slowly pulling the plate towards him.

"Don't you have a simpler plan?! One that won't keep us here for so long?!"

"We could use the Chaos Emeralds, but that's definitely a lot more dangerous and you could accidentally end up somewhere else if we're not careful ...  
So I would advise you to stick to the actual plan. Then you end up in your world with a chance of 99%." Tails replied calmly, skilfully ignoring the one percent chance that the two students couldn't make it.

Shadow propped his head on his hand, his gaze returned to the tabletop. What now?

He really wanted to get home as soon as possible, but the method with these emeralds seemed more dangerous. And if he wanted to be honest, he had no desire to end up in yet another world.

So for better or worse he had to train his powers to use Chaos Control...

"Well, I'll try. But I don't make any promises!" He finally growled, his keen eye on the inhabitants of this world.

Tails nodded, visibly relieved that the younger had agreed so quickly. "That's great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, his gaze wandering to Sonic, who was still leaning against the wall.

The blue hedgehog had, surprisingly, observed the whole thing in silence and only stood upright when he noticed the fox's gaze.

"Sonic, we'll have to try to get our Shadow to join our plan." Tails said and Sonic nodded, a grin on his face.

"Ohh, this will be fun!" He giggled, ready to leave the house.

The thought that two Shadows would meet was incredibly amusing for the blue hedgehog, and so he was fire to inform the ultimate lifeform of the news.

"But if you haven't noticed: I can't walk at all right now!" Shadow gave his sprained ankle a seething glare. "How am I supposed to train in any way, if I can't even stand?!"

Sonic smiled enthusiastically. "Very simple..." he started and was gone in a second. In the next moment he came back with the yellow Chaos Emerald in hand.

Silver looked at the fist-sized gem with astonishment. He had never seen anything like it before. Was that one of those emeralds that was being talked about yesterday?

"Woooow," whispered the gray hedgehog, overwhelmed, his golden eyes shining with excitement. "What can it do?! Is it indestructible?! How expensive is it?! Can I hold it?!"

Sonic laughed and shook his head as he carefully pushed Silver's incoming hand away. "Better not, Silv. You could cause some damage with it."

The gray hedgehog pouted for a few seconds, but nodded.  
Of course: if the emerald was so valuable, it shouldn't be touched. But it was really beautiful. He hadn't imagined it to be that great when it was discussed yesterday.

Besides...weren't emeralds green?  
He had learned this at school years ago,  
so...why was this gemstone yellow and not green?

"Tell me...are there any other emeralds besides this one?" Silver finally asked, his gaze still fixed on the gem. "Do they have other colors too?"

Sonic found the younger boy’s curiosity incredibly cute and gently stroked his head. "Yes. Seven, to be honest."

"Woah!" Silver bounced a little in his chair, his big golden eyes still on the shiny emerald. "And what do you want to do with it now?"

Sonic walked over to Shadow, the yellow emerald firmly in hand. "I use the Chaos Emerald to heal Shads' injury. Then he can walk around again."

The black hedgehog suddenly looked up at these words and although he tried to hide it, curiosity was clear in his eyes. The gem was actually able to heal his injury and then he could finally walk again?

"So...can you start then...please?" He muttered, trying not to sound demanding. If he could, he just wanted to meet up with that other Shadow as soon as possible and begin his training.

Sonic grinned at the smaller one. "Where does the sudden friendliness come from? Did Silv beat some sense into you?" He asked, whereupon the black hedgehog growled menacingly.

"Shut up."

"Shadow, behave yourself!" Silver shouted in horror, his eyes wide in shock. "You're really rude, do you know that?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, his head resting on the backrest, as he sat sideways on the chair. "I'm sorry, but this guy annoys me," he replied, his eyes narrowed with anger. "I even prefer our Sonic over this one."

"...You're incredibly nice, thank you.", Sonic muttered with a unamused expression on his face as he used the power of the Chaos Emerald to heal the olders injury.

Shadow had tried to move his foot away several times during the process, and each time Tails had stopped him by saying, "Hold still," because they didn't want it to heal wrong.

Silver had watched everything with astonishment and Shadow realized how much the gray hedgehog loved this world...

//Or he's just too optimistic about everything.// he added in his mind. Relieved to be able to move his foot again without being in pain.

"Thanks..." he muttered, his eyes on the floor. Admittedly: Sonic was annoying in his eyes, but he was extremely skilled. Without him or this Emerald, he would still be injured.

"You're welcome, Shads." was the simple answer the blue hedgehog gave him before turning his attention to Silver, who was still watching everything with amazement.

"That's so cool! Shaddy can do something like that too!" The gray hedgehog exclaimed excitedly, still bouncing on the chair. "Shaddy, can't you show them?!"

The black hedgehog crossed his arms, shaking his head, whereupon his best friend murred in disappointment. "Why not?"

"What? Am I in kindergarten? I told you once that I was saving my strength for an emergency." Shadow replied and got up from the chair. "So can we go see that other Shadow now, or do we want to stand around here forever?"

Without waiting for an answer, the black hedgehog left the kitchen.  
Silver groaned in annoyance and shoved the last bite of Shadow's scrambled eggs into his mouth, which he had stolen from the older.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Sonic, ready to follow the black hedgehog. Actually, he didn't know what to expect from the older. Shadows were a thing of their own, there was nothing they could do about it.

"Yep, always. Or at least when it comes to unusual things." Silver got up from his chair. "Please don't be angry with him, he's just worried about me..." With that, he too left the kitchen.

"You two please take care of them, okay?" Amy asked as she cleared the table. She had decided to go grocery shopping today, to be able to take care of the two boys.

Actually, she would have loved to come with them, but she had already made plans and didn't want to discard them again. In addition, she trusted the two heroes that they would take good care of the students and was therefore quite reassured.

"What, you're not coming with us?" Tails asked, the tornado's key in his hand.

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I still have a few things to do. But I think you can do it yourself?"

"Of course, Ames! We'll bring the boys back to you in one piece!" Sonic grinned at his conspecific, then he too disappeared. Tails nodded, hurriedly leaving the house and running to his beloved plane.

Silver, Sonic and Shadow were already waiting outside. The blue hedgehog was on the phone with Rouge to find out where exactly they could find C! Shadow. If anyone knew where the ultimate lifeform was, it was her.

"Okay thanks!" Sonic called into the microphone, then he put the communicator away and turned to the fox, who was preparing the rear seat of the tornado to take the two students with him.

"Shads should be in the forest. He has something like a training area there. I know where that is, I've met him there before." Announced the blue hedgehog with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to his stupid face when he sees them!" His finger pointed in the direction of Silver and Shadow, who were watching the plane in amazement.

"Woah, that's so cool!", Silver squeaked excitedly and carefully approached the tornado, while Shadow looked at it in awe. He should fly in it? High above the clouds?  
Just the thought of it made his stomach turn.

"Alright, we can go then!" Tails smiled as he climbed back down. "You two can sit in the back. Don't worry, you should have enough space."

Silver squealed excitedly and within a minute, with a little help from Sonic, he was climbing onto the plane.

Shadow, however, stood there rooted to the spot, his gaze still resting on the tornado. He couldn't get in there, absolutely impossible! He would regret that immediately.

"Hey Shaddy, are you coming?", Silver called excitedly, but that tone faded when he saw the scared expression on the olders face.  
At first he wondered what it all meant, but soon he realized...

Shadow was afraid of heights.

"Oh..." he muttered when the realization hit him and he hung his ears in encouragement. How should they get to the forest now and meet up with C!Shadow?

"What's going on?" Tails asked, waving his gaze between the two students. He frowned at Shadow's nervous behavior.

It only took a quick look at the trembling stature of the black hedgehog, to see that he obviously didn't like flying. And it made the fox think.

"Shadow! Maybe Sonic can take you with him.", He finally said and looked at his best friend, who gave the fox a surprised look.

"Take him with me? On my back?"

Tails nodded as he helped buckling Silvers seatbelt in. The gray hedgehog wriggled excitedly in his seat while he waited. But he threw a cute look in Sonic's direction to convince the older.

"Can you take Shaddy with you, please?" He asked, wiggling his ears in happiness when he heard the answer.

"Okay fine..." Sonic groaned as he allowed the older to get on his back. He didn't actually like it, but it was necessary to help the two children.

Shadow did as he was told, but didn't look particularly satisfied. However, everything was fine with him as long as he didn't have to fly.

"Don't run so fast...please," he muttered, his face hidden in his arm as he made himself comfortable.

He couldn't tell that he wasn't used to being carried around by an overly hyperactive blue hedgehog, because the Sonic in his world had done this a couple of times. It was still a different feeling when a strange version of his friend did that.

The blue hedgehog grinned as he put the puzzle pieces together and found the answer to Shadow's behavior. "You're afraid of heights?" He asked amused, but stopped joking when the rest of the Mobians gave him annoyed looks. Also the black hedgehog crackled a chaos spear in his hand, with a death glare and flattened ears.

"Okay, I'll stop." Sonic groaned. "We can go then!"

Tails gave a fleeting nod and climbed into the tornado as well. As soon as the plane was in the air, Sonic sped away... with a loudly protesting Shadow on his back.

Sighing, the fox flew after his friend while Silver looked at the world in amazement. "Wow..." he whispered, overwhelmed with eyes as big as moons. "That's so cool!"

His gaze wandered to Tails, who was behind the wheel and tried to keep up with Sonic and at the same time to not fly too fast, so that the gray hedgehog didn't get sick.

Silver hummed with interest as he watched the fox fly. How long has he been flying?

But he was much more interested in why a child was allowed to fly such an airplane. If he did that in his world, he would definitely be in a lot of trouble. Not to mention that his mother would practically murder him, should he ever try that.

Scanning the tiny buildings below, Silver wondered where the parents of all these heroes were. Did they actually allow their kids to compete against bad guys and destroy dangerous robots?

But if Sonic and his friends didn't, who else? Maybe they were the only and last hope. In addition, it wasn't strange to him that teenagers saved the world from evil, when he thought of the anime in which this was common.

This world seemed even more like a cartoom to him now. One in which there were no real laws like in his own. It was really interesting.

Green fields and trees rose below him and Silver was amazed at the sight of the beautiful nature.  
It wasn't that the forests weren't beautiful in his world: he just loved the outdoors and loved lying on the grass with his friends and looking up at the sky while they talked.

But at the thought of his friends, a wave of sadness overcame him. Shadow hadn't lied yesterday when he said, that the weeks they spent here were not going by without a trace.

After all, they were now missing in their world and also, if they had a way back, some time would pass before they came home again. Her families and friends were sure to get worried sick because they didn't know where he and Shadow were. In their eyes they could also have been kidnapped and Silver didn't want to know how terrible everyone felt now.

And with this thought, all the good mood was gone...

"We're here! Hold on tight, Silver!" Tails suddenly shouted and started to land the plane before the gray hedgehog could even react.

With a perfect landing, the tornado stopped in the middle of a field, just before the edge of the forest.

"We have to walk the rest of the way.", Said the fox as he helped Silver out of the tornado and ran with him to Sonic and Shadow, who were already waiting for the two youngest.

"There you are! Ready to look for Shadow?" the blue hedgehog asked enthusiastically, whereupon Silver only gave a short nod and joined Shadow, who put his arms around the younger boy.

"Let's go!" As soon as that was said, Sonic was already racing away without waiting for the other Mobians.

Tails groaned before gesturing for the two students to follow him.

With the help of one of Tails' inventions, the boys were able to find their way to the training area of C!Shadow without knowing the exact way, because Sonic no longer showed up to help them.

Climbed through several bushes and dodged trees, they came closer to their destination and noises reached the ears of the Mobians from afar. So they were on the right path.

"Okay, we're here. But hold back for now. We don't know how Shadow reacts to you.", Tails said when Silver and Shadow glanced at each other.

What kind of guy was this Shadow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is officially finished, so I'm leaving!
> 
> ...  
> Just kidding, I have to explain a few things before I can leave. xD
> 
> So...as you can easily see, I used a specific term for Canon Shadow, which is "C!Shadow". So you know which Shadow I'm talking about. However, the other Canon characters are NOT marked with "C!" written in front, but only if an AU version of the respective character is available in the FF. And since there are only AU Silver and Shadow here, I will mark their two Canon versions with "C!". Hope you understood that. Though I'm sure it's pretty easy.
> 
> Okay then...to today's chapter!  
> You heard it: Shadow must use his powers to get him and Silver back home. Of course, this will take a while so enough time to explore the new world and bring more characters into the game!  
> -  
> Canon Shadow appears in the next chapter. Well, I hope I can write him without messing it up. Don't wanna make him too soft, but also too cold hearted. He's not an asshole, after all. xD
> 
> Have a nice day/evening/night! Love you! <3
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX


End file.
